


neo rulez

by its_a_banana



Series: Neo Pack Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, JaeDo, Johnyong, M/M, Neo city, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), WayV - Freeform, Wolf Pack, Wolves Fighting, Yumark - Freeform, connection, nomin, power, stray kids are the attackers here, territories, yes it's ot21 nct y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Neo Pack, standing tall and strong. They were looking at them with their sharp wolf eyes that held not an ounce of pity but a weighty amount of warning, he trembles in fear.But he quivered more when he looked at the both of them, the head alpha and his omega, Yuta has his arm wrapped around his omega's waist as Mark nuzzles up to him. They were looking at him so cold yet he can feel the anger in them."Don't they dare," Yuta growly announced, sovereignty proclaimed as a mighty powerful head alpha.---Where Yuta and Mark reinforces more of their powers as mates, making Mark woke another beast inside of Yuta as he leads his pack, Neo Pack, in protecting their city.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Neo Pack Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870279
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	neo rulez

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second part, I wrote this for a week and in a half, I'm sorry but I'm having a lot of writer's block hahaha. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> n e ways, enjoy reading!

True to their prior meeting a few weeks ago, they've seen a lot of wolves straying around the woods but never dared to step in their territory. They knew better not to mess with Neo pack.

The east clan problem must have been worsening if they see these astray wolves a lot. When Yuta last talked to Kun for further updates, he said that the North has been taking control on the east. One of the reason why Kun's pack was delayed to arrive at the Neo City.

They have tightened their patrols, of course Yuta leading it, better be safe than sorry.

Tonight, Jungwoo, Taeil, Lucas, Mark, and him were scheduled to patrol. They run in their wolf forms, as they keep guard on their territory.

When Yuta run up to the top of the hills, he howled. Loud yet serene, to make it known that he is the head alpha of this town, and that no one should mess with them.

_Authority. Powerful._

Mark run up beside him, nuzzles his head against Yuta and then pulled away to howl too, responding to Yuta's earlier howl. Mark's howl sounds more like a lullaby but it was laced with a sheltered power.

He heard some wolves retreating at the deeper part of the woods when they heard their howls. They knew, almost understand that _they_ own this city. This city is for _them_.

Yuta looked at the city lights beneath the hills. The city he have grown to love, the city that holds his everything.

Mark purred at him, and Yuta felt his senses heightened more. When he looked back at the city, he felt it, his senses tingling, his blood running fast in his bloodstream, his heart palpitating but it's because of something different. It charges Yuta, filled him with excitement.

His vision became much clearer, like he can see from a thousand meters from the hill. His hearing amplified, he can hear even the slightest sound. Also his sense of smell, it felt like he is smelling everything, but it is making him more and more amplified.

He felt _powered._

When he looked back at Mark, he saw his wolf eyes, shining, beaming, Yuta felt unsure but he kind of see a blaze at the younger's eyes. It fuels Yuta, his wolf buzzing with power he didn't knew he have.

It's like Mark is his ticket, his open sesame, on something more _in_ him. Something revelatory.

He heard it.

The howls that hold power, it's infuriating, making him feel angry, as he kicked his table down. The howl that's making him surrender, he hates it. He hates it so much for a certain reason.

That he can _never_ have that immense power he has.

It was something he wanted, _desired_ to be ever since he presented as an alpha, and build his clan. He covet for it, but it was never for him because it belongs to _him._

_Nakamoto Yuta._

Neo City's head alpha. Strong, powerful, he admits, most prominent alpha presence he has ever encountered. He wanted to take everything from him, _his_ everything. And goddamn it if he isn't trying for months now, but no! He couldn't even dare step at their territory. Was he afraid? No. Then why can't he step into the Neo City? Because of Nakamoto Yuta and his pack.

_Fuck._

He growled, loud and low, holds the anger that is seeping in his body. His pack members must have heard but didn't dare ask him about it, not when he's fuming.

He exhales to calm himself down. It's not going to help him if he can't control his anger. Then, he remembered the orders from the North. One of the reasons why he has been dreading for that city.

" _Take Neo City, and I'll give you the east clan."_

He remembered shuddering at that, the North head alpha's voice is enough to give him shivers. The same shivers he feels with Nakamoto Yuta's howl. He wonders however, as much as he hates to admit it, he stands no chance between the two head alphas mentioned, who among the two is more powerful?

The North head alpha has ruled over for so long, took him so many years to build his clan. As he likes to say it, _he worked hard to earn where he is._ He is dominating, really project the image of head alpha, revering, head high.

He sighed, he also aimed for that kind of authority. That's why he is so eager to take Neo City in his own hands.

But in the midst of his plans stands Nakamoto Yuta. Damn that man.

He has only been the head alpha for a few years from now, but he holds the greatest and strongest pack he has ever seen. Be it the alphas, omegas or betas, they're strong. It felt unfair, he thought. How easily the world gave Nakamoto Yuta the best pack, the best city, _everything_ he wanted.

Now don't get him wrong, he loves his pack members, thankful for them but he knew deep down in his mind, he recognized, the Neo Pack was one of a kind.

Neo Pack was definitely more rural, they like it quiet, _peace._ That's why they doesn't initiate contact outside their city, or the other clans. Secluded, and Nakamoto Yuta made that known.

As he spends more time lurking outside the Neo City, eyeing the lives of the Neo Pack, he had come to know that their head alpha doesn't like violence, _no fights,_ because all he needs to do is growl and speak, and outsiders will back off. Happened to him once, he quivered at the sudden remembrance of his contact with the head alpha.

Which made him think that Nakamoto Yuta is a concealed alpha, almost too calm but also too intimidating. He felt like he hasn't shown yet what he is capable of. That's what makes him so scary, so alarming. Like he is a matchstick waiting to be burn.

Nakamoto Yuta only ruled that city for a few couple of years but damn was he so formidable. On just a short span of time, he made himself stood revering as an head alpha. It almost felt so _right, in place,_ to be the head alpha. Ruling.

Which made him thought that Nakamoto Yuta is a threat for the North head alpha. Super strong and almost no weakness. He quite made himself known in the other clans, although he might not know it, but he is quite famous for being the head alpha of the Neo City.

However, it seems like all the head alpha wanted is a peaceful life spent in their beautiful _city_.

Neo City, also known as City 127, is a beauty. A city of its own, neither belong to any clan, _its own_. Really a place of agrestic life. Big but suited for ruling, for power, for dominance. Way back years ago, a lot of wolves clans aimed to have that city and now it is own by the Neo.

That's why the North clan is very eager to get ahold of the city, and he felt like a puppet to them but he has no other choice. He wanted to rule, even if just the east clan, he likes to think that he was made to rule.

It's hard, he's not gonna lie. But bless him because he has found a hole in the head alpha, a _weakness._ He suddenly let out an evil laugh, like he is plotting the world's craziest money heist.

He didn't expect that the head alpha has indeed a weakness but he's not surprised that it came from the form of his omega.

_Mark._

He first saw him at the riverbank, together with the younger members of the pack. At first he didn't pay attention to the boy, just another member added to their pack.

However when he spoke of Yuta being in his dreams, it clicks some wrenches in his mind. He knew that there is a type of an omega who dreams and sees, but he doesn't know what. The north head alpha needed to hear this.

When they were swimming, he knew the omega felt his presence, that's why he looked around, searching for it.

_Damn, how the fuck did he knew that I was there?_

Then he saw how Nakamoto Yuta swam like a beast to save him. He was quite shocked to see such power in the head alpha, confirming his thought that there's more in the alpha. He saw it in his own two eyes how the head alpha shudders in fear as he clings to the younger.

That's why he never gave up, because he knew one day the head alpha will have something to break down. He smiled as he thought of his plan.

He let the North clan knew about the omega, and truth be told, he is indeed a type of an omega, a _soothsayer._ That's all what they told him. When he requested for more back-up for his plan, the North clan complied, giving him a number of wolves to fight with.

For now, he needed to spy more, know the flow of their lives, especially the omega. He needed to get his hands on him, on Nakamoto Yuta's omega.

_Oh, he can't wait._

His thoughts were cut when he heard his name, "Chan!"

The others are giving them a teasing gaze. Yuta couldn't help but roll his eyes and Mark is too busy hiding his blush to the pack.

It's all because it's their umpteenth time volunteering to patrol, both him and Mark, just the two of them. It became their kind of date, _a favorite one._ Sure, after the past weeks full of Yuta taking Mark out on dates, Mark sleeping at Yuta's place that got everyone saying that he now lives there, to Yuta driving Mark to the school and everything. Everything, be it little things or bigger ones.

He is fulfilling his desire to spend every second of his life with his omega.

Surprisingly, their bond formed rather fast and augment. It is _deepening more and more,_ the more they spend time with each other. It's like when they're together, everything falls to the right place.

Mark matches his pace and Yuta rightly complements Mark's actions.

_Fucking hell, they're the perfect match._

Don't start on how Yuta feel. He was beyond overjoyed. He is very happy when he spends time with the younger. Mark brings out the hidden tee-hee personality in him.

Mark too, he felt babied by the older, and he utterly loves it. Loves it when Yuta showers him with kisses, hugs, cuddles, _love._ He is esthetic, smiley whenever he's with his alpha.

Besides, they knew they can feel _it._ Their bond is strengthening something inside them. Sometimes when they do things, Yuta would feel his eyes shifts into his wolf eyes and when he'll look back at Mark, the younger already shifts to his blue ones.

Then, they'll feel their senses amplified, a vigor seared within them.

_Powers._

And it actually manifests most of the times when they don't take notice of it, but the pack do. They'll look at them with shocked eyes whenever Yuta would run _so fast_ , Mark showing fast reflexes, Yuta showing super strength, Mark's smart tricks whenever they playfully brawl and _their fucking telepathy._

One time, they were left speechless. It was when they were at their sturdy cottage, hanging out. Yuta was busy, forcefully, playing board games with the younger ones around the glass table in the living room while Mark was busy brewing coffee and chatting with Taeyong, Johnny and Doyoung at the kitchen.

Ten, Jaehyun and Jungwoo were playing with wooden bows and arrows that Yuta doesn't know where it came from, at the second floor. The arrows are not pointed, though it can still hurt a little.

Their little game turned a little more playful when they started chasing each other. Taeil was walking down the stairs, reading, uncaring to his surroundings, when Jungwoo kind of pushed Ten, making him tackle Taeil while also hastily shooting his arrow pointed at Jaehyun, who also in his adrenaline rush to avoid Ten's arrow, released his arrow without knowing what he'll hit.

It was like a flash of a camera, a _dash,_ Mark was running towards the stairs while Yuta was getting up in his seat.

In a bolt, Mark was catching Taeil before he reach the floor and Yuta was speedily in front of the younger ones catching the flying book that was about to land on the board game while in his other hand catches the Jaehyun's arrow between his fingers that was about to hit Haechan.

It left all of them shocked, jaw-dropped on what just happened. Moment of silence and seconds of looking at Yuta and Mark, trying to process what they saw.

_Fucking shit, that's fast. They're fast._

"What the hell was that?" Doyoung asked, still shocked, reverting his eyes towards Mark and Yuta, who are also looking at each other surprised.

It was not their first time linking, heck mates shares mind communication. Although it's their first time to connect Mark's vision to their mind communication, and damn was it fascinating.

True, Mark saw it few seconds before it happens and mindlessly, he links the vision with Yuta and soon it's their sudden rush that leads them to their complementary actions. It got Yuta shivering, it was a mind-blowing experience. It was like, he's just sitting there and then he felt a zap and soon it's his senses kicking and boom, he's in there catching things.

_Shit, his omega is really something._

Mark was startled. He didn't know how he did that, he even doesn't know he can do that. It felt electrifying to see them move and think as _one._

So yeah, their telepathy is a jumper for the pack but they get used to it.

Back to their date, Yuta just grabbed Mark's hand to lead him outside the cottage. He shifted into his wolf eyes and looked at Mark, who looked at him understandingly, "Ready?"

Mark flashed him an excited smile, "As I'll ever be."

They shifted to their wolf form and soon, it was only them, running the woods and the hills, freely, gleeful.

That's why it's their favorite; to be able to run in robustness, presenting their fur that is grazing against the wind under the starry night sky, _it was raw._

They are excited, thrilled that their senses are heightening. They can feel it as they run and run beside each other, matching each other's run, with vigor. They feel they are at the top of the world.

After a few more minutes of running and well, patrolling, they'll stop at the top of the hill. Gaze down at the beautiful city and they'll howl. _Loud and reverberating,_ full of authority.

Mark snuggled at Yuta's neck, rubbing his nose at his neck, _content_ as Yuta rubbed his face along with his.

_"Hyung I saw this,"_ Mark purred as he continues to snuggle at Yuta, now settling down, laying against his alpha's warmth.

_"Hmm?"_ Yuta asked, scooting closer to Mark.

_"Remember the time you said that I was a soothsayer? I had a vision that we're howling at the top of the hill,"_ Mark replied.

_"Right, is this it?"_

_"Yes hyung, this is it."_

Yuta then rested his head at the top of Mark's as he settled closer to him. Yuta then glanced at the town again and looked back at Mark, _"I wouldn't have it in any other way."_

Afterwards, they shifted back into their human form and continue their snuggling time at the top of the hill. Mark is sitting in front of Yuta, having his back against Yuta's chest as Yuta's arms wrapped around Mark.

Their heart beating faster and faster, they are happy. Bliss at their hearts, every moment spent was full of giggles, smiles and teasing, it's endearing. If before Yuta thought life couldn't get any better, fucking hell this, right now, is the best it'll ever be.

His omega pressed against him, nestling in his warmth, as they looked at the dazzling city lights with nothing but the love bubble they're surrounded right now.

Yuta deemed this is the best. _This is life._

They are enjoying their peace when Yuta popped out a question, "How was your visions?"

Mark gazed at him and pouted, "It's okay. They come more often now but I can't still control the timetable of it."

Right, Mark is doing this vision training with his mom. She often visits him now, for one reason only, Mark. He couldn't help but roll his eyes but kept that profound smile as he watched his mother babies Mark and taught him some vision training.

His mom said that soothsayers can control what they want to see in the future, only if the omega is powerful enough to handle it. At first, it made Yuta frown. He accepts that Mark is powerful but the thought of losing him again if he can't handle it, sends Yuta frantic.

However, Mark reassures him, _a couple of times,_ that he'll be okay. He promised that if he senses anything bad happens to him, he'll urgently tell Yuta.

So yeah, he's been doing the training for weeks now and so far, it's good. Sometimes he can control what he sees, sometimes he doesn't.

Mark felt thankful. It's his first time looking at the positive side of having these visions when all along he thought these are lost dreams and nightmares. It opened him to more sensing, more control, it felt good. And it was all better because Yuta was by his side, supporting him, watching him.

Mark is grateful for him.

Suddenly, Mark felt himself heat up, like something twirling inside of him. Mark whimpers as he turned around and buries his face at Yuta's neck. He sniffs and sniffs, he needed to smell Yuta's scent. Mark groaned, the heat inside him intensifying.

He snuggles closer to Yuta if it is even possible, leaving no space between them and Mark cried, "Hyung."

"Baby?" Yuta asked, looking perplexed at the sudden clinginess of the younger but Mark has his arms around him in a second, stopping him from pulling away.

And then he smell it, Mark's scent. _It's potent and overall Yuta._ Then, Mark's touch, it's burning and arousing.

"Hyung," Mark cried again and it snapped Yuta out of his thoughts. Yuta couldn't help but groaned as he smell his omega's scent, it is pushing something in him.

Something heating between them, especially Mark.

Oh shit, _heat. Mark is in heat!_

"Fuck baby, are you in heat?" Yuta frantically asked as he cradles Mark's face to look at him, and oh god. Yuta could feel himself get hard at the sight of Mark's face.

He is close to crying, his tears threatening to fall in his red blush-painted cheeks and his panting breaths. He is breathing hard as he sobs and calls for Yuta and then again, he released an immense scent and Yuta felt himself dizzy again, drowning at Mark's scent.

Being this close to the younger, Mark tucked at his neck, sobbing to 'make it stop', his scent is protrusive. His scent was captivating him, too alluring for Yuta. _All over the place._

"Holy shit baby, c'mon," he stutters panicky as he stood up, carrying Mark at his arms as he runs towards his car. He needed them to get to his house and tend Mark. The omega was still crying, whimpering for Yuta and Yuta's wolf groans.

Suddenly, Yuta was strike with raging hormones, primarily because of his wolf, his heartbeat racing a beat faster. It was trying to come out and jump on the omega. Yuta growls as he tries to calm down.

"Yuta hyung," Mark sobs as he clings to Yuta, he's on fire. Mark felt hot all over his body, the much needed release was what on his mind right now. After Yuta settled Mark at the passenger seat, he pulled away but Mark sobs.

"No, no, hyung," Mark continues to whine, he just wanted Yuta close to him.

"I know, I know baby. We'll go back to my house and I'll take care of you, okay?" Yuta cooed at him, pressing kisses all over Mark's face and wiping his tears, even his sweat.

It took a lot of coaxing for Mark to let go of Yuta and in a moment, Yuta's speeding back to his house with heavy breaths as he also controls himself not to pounce on the younger.

Mark is no better, but Yuta had to give it to his heat. He is basically humping in his seat, "Hyung-ah."

Yuta's grip on the steering wheel tighten as he stepped forward to the accelerator and after a few more minutes of fast driving, they've reached Yuta's apartment. He pulled out his phone and immediately texted Jaehyun to look out for the pack for a few days or a week, a heads up.

At least he has Jaehyun to manage the pack while he's busy _doing_ his omega.

Yuta went to Mark's side to pick him up again, the younger hugging Yuta, smelling him, for his dear life as he continues to cry.

_Oh shit._

It's his first time accommodating an omega's heat. He couldn't do it with Taeyong, for the sole reason that they're not mates and they couldn't satisfy themselves even if they want to. So it is quite safe to say that Yuta is terrified and excited. His omega is having a heat and he's going to spend it with his alpha.

After locking the house, he immediately went to his room and laid Mark down at the bed. Oh fuck, curse him but the sight of the younger was something he will never get out of his mind.

"Hyung, please oh god, hyung," the younger pleads as he raise his hands for Yuta, once again releasing his intoxicating scent, it's making Yuta heady, _arousing._

Yuta wasted no time locking his lips with Mark's, deeper and sloppy kisses as Mark grips Yuta's hair. Yuta groans lowly as he situates his wet kisses towards Mark's neck, his tongue tracing the blood veins, _fucking hooked Yuta._

"Fuck hyung-ah," Mark moans as he feels every touch, every kiss, every bites Yuta leaves at him as he tugs at the crystal-white hair of Yuta, loving the feeling of his hair at his fingers.

Then Yuta kisses him back again, square at his lips. Mark is so responsive, every swipe of Yuta's lips, of every licks of Yuta's tongue is enough to send make Mark whimpers out for him, his body thrum to life.

Mark tenses up when Yuta started roaming his hands up and down his back, to his hips and settles a hard squeeze at his thighs, Mark's pants as he moans. God, the feeling of his hands on him was so _deluxe._ He couldn't help but rub himself on Yuta, needy and lust-strung, "Hyung-ah uh."

And Yuta watches him with hooded lustful eyes as his grip at Mark tightens, "Shit — baby," he pants as he kisses Mark again until it leave them breathless.

Mark whines, felt himself leak slick from all the arousal, but Yuta was in him faster. He smelt it. He coaxes Mark's legs to open wide as he humps himself between Mark's legs.

That's when he had come to notice that their still on their clothes so he immediately discarded Mark's pants along with his underwear, his hands busy shrugging off Mark's top, and goddamn.

Mark is a beauty, _fucking beauty. All Yuta's._

He groans at the sight laid in front of him, Mark sculpted naked, his disheveled face, face laced with lust and elated, his panting breaths. His milky skin, it make Yuta want to fill it with dark-purple marks signifying that Mark is _his._ Then his thighs, Yuta couldn’t stop his hands as it travels at the omega's legs and Yuta pants too, at the feeling of his omega.

Lastly, his cock. He was so hard, his cock standing erect, waiting to be touched.

Mark cries at the sensation. He felt relieved at the removal of his clothes but when he looked at Yuta, he groans. Why is he still clothed?

He so desperately wanted Yuta to touch him, to own him, to give him the pleasure he wanted, "H-Hyung, touch me — please!"

"Fuck," Yuta lowly growl as he dived in his pleasure. His lips grazed at his lips, to his chest and to every span of Mark's body. Mark moaned so erotic, Yuta felt himself grow hard in his pants.

Can't stand the tightness anymore, he immediately discarded his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his underwear. Then he slotted himself back in between Mark's legs, grazing his boxer-clad cock along Mark's rim, eliciting melodious moans from his omega. It was so hot, felt so good, they both groaned.

"Yuta ah," Mark sobs as Yuta continues to grind against him, making Mark feel his bulge. "Fuck hyung — oh feel so uh-good ah—"

Yuta pushed his lips towards Mark's ear, voice laced with lust, "You gonna come baby?"

Mark cried hard, thrashing as he nodded and desperately grinds back at Yuta's bulge, his hole dripping slick that clings to Yuta's boxer, "Yes, yes hyung! G-Gonna cum —ah!"

Then, he came with a panting breath as he painted both of their chest and Yuta's boxer with his cum. It was fucking good, Mark's body shaking with desire.

But then again, it came back the heat. Of course, it will never be satisfied with just a one round, so he clings again at Yuta, sloshing his mouth against his alpha, "A-again hyung."

And who is Yuta to deny his omega? This was also a dream come true for him, a _fucking dirty dream_ that is turning into a reality.

Yuta groans as he grinds again, this time his hand catching Mark's cock as he stroked it again in hardness, "Tell me baby, what do you want? I'm gonna give it to you." He growled, his hand speeding up as Mark tried to stutters his hips up, fucking in Yuta's hand.

"Ugh ah fuck — shit your mouth h-hyung, ah—want your mouth," Mark pleads at his cries as he clawed at Yuta's back, continues to buck up his hips. It can feel it again, the heat building inside him again and he needed Yuta to make it stop, because it is only Yuta that could satisfy him.

Yuta kissed him hard again before he lowered himself, Mark's bulge in front of him. He looked at Mark as he gives his cock a kittenish licks at his head, him smirking at the cries of his name out from Mark's mouth.

At Mark's pleads, he swallowed his length at his mouth, feel his mouth around Mark's cock as he sucks hard. He felt Mark grips his head as he tries to thrusts into Yuta's mouth, seeking the pleasure again, but Yuta pushed his hips back at the sheets.

He will do the work, make his omega a crying mess.

Yuta bobs his head up and down, hard and sloppy, and Mark thrashes above him. He cries Yuta's name, grips his hair, _Yuta, Yuta Yuta please!_

He's close, fucking close as he feels his cock graze at Yuta's mouth, fuck it felt so good, he may not last soon, "Hyung — uh please hyung —"

Yuta pulled back, his mouth still hanging around Mark's head and whispered, " _Come,_ " and Mark felt it, the wind that comes with it as he said that, it sent shivers to his spine, triggering up his adrenaline and soon he is crying again Yuta's name as he comes for the second time.

Yuta doesn't let go of Mark's cock, swallowing it again to taste his cum, and it was delicious, so _addicting_ , so Mark. Yuta felt his eyes shifts to his wolf eyes, he growls as he settles again at Mark's neck, needing to smell him, to scent him, to feel him.

After cooling down at his orgasm, Mark shifts too in his wolf eyes. He took up a courage to grab Yuta's cock and stroked him, and Mark gasps. What the fuck, his cock is huge. Veiny, big, wide, it made Mark whimpers in need. He needed to get his mouth in that. He cries along with Yuta's groans in pleasure of having his cock stroked, "Shit baby."

"H-hyung let me — want to," Mark didn't even wait up for his response as he pushed Yuta on the sheets and sat down at his lap, moaning at the feeling of Yuta's cock between his cheeks.

_Oh shit, he wanted to be fuck, hard._

He kissed Yuta's lips, their tongues sloppy painting their mouth's walls, Mark can feel his hole twitch as he leaks slick over, straining Yuta's cock, they both moaned.

Then he kisses Yuta's nipples and Yuta felt on fire because of the advances of the younger, his licks at his abs as he looked at him lewd, fucking shit he doesn't know but he could come hard because of the sight of his omega, "Oh fuck."

Mark then come eye-to-eye with Yuta's cock. It was so big, it made Mark think if it can all fit in his mouth, if it can make his voice hoarse, Mark moaned at his thought.

Surprisingly, Yuta groaned too as he looked at Mark, disheveled and disbelief, "Fucking hell baby."

Ah, he must have shared his desired with Yuta's mind.

Mark presses long licks at Yuta's length, covering it with his saliva. Yuta groans, quietly asking Mark for more. Mark then swallowed his cock whole, testing if it can get it up in his throat.

He's filled with desire to please his alpha. His mouth is full, he can feel it so raw on how his mouth is hanging off Yuta's cock and soon more, Yuta's cock touched Mark's throat making him cough and tighten his throat which resulted to Yuta groaning, "Mark!"

Mark looked at him with welly eyes, and when they locked eyes, it was all filthy. The tears fell down at his cheeks as he hallowed his cheeks to accommodate more of Yuta's length and started bobbing his head to the alpha's cock.

Yuta was feeling animated, the heat of Mark's heat was really getting in his nerves. It was so hot, so good, he couldn't stop but thrust his hips a little to feel more of Mark.

Mark gargled at the sudden thrust but continues to suck it. Then he pulled out, his tongue poking out to lick Yuta's cock when he said, "Fuck my throat hyung — hyung please," Mark pleads looking up at Yuta. His face looks like he's been dejected by something he wants.

Yuta growls as he stood up at the foot of the bed, "Kneel baby," he said sharply as he watched Mark scrambles to get on his knees.

"Open up," and Mark complied, excited to what it feel like to be throat-fucked, "Tap me if it's too much, okay baby?" Yuta said with care.

Mark eagerly nodded and opened his mouth, waiting for Yuta, for his alpha.

It was so obscene, Yuta wanted to wreck him, so he did. He gripped Mark's jaw as he pushed his length towards his mouth, and started fucking it.

He started with slow thrusts to see if Mark's okay but when Mark looked up at him with wide eyes, like _begging,_ he lost all control. He started speeding up his thrusts as he hears Mark's slurping sounds and gargles, it all sends shivers to Yuta's cock. Mark just take and take and take.

Yuta's breaths started being heavy, his whole being zeroed to the fact that he is fucking his baby's mouth, he can see his bulge at his throat.

_Filthy._

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum," Yuta falters as he quicken his thrusts, and soon he's splattering his cum in mark's mouth who moaned loudly as he sucked out all of Yuta's cum and swallowed all of it, "Oh fuck — fuck that was-" Yuta utters as he catches his breaths.

He laid down at the bed, still catching up on his orgasm that is mind-blowing. Where did Mark learned to do that?

Then he felt a weight on top of him, and he couldn't even catch a breathe when Mark started locking their lips again for a messy kiss and Yuta felt Mark pressed again him again.

"Hyung," he called again, and oh shit really Yuta. This heat is making Mark a hundred times hornier every second.

"Okay baby, lay down. I'm gonna take care of you," Yuta said as he pressed soft kisses all over Mark's face. He easily maneuvered Mark to lay down at the sheets.

Mark is still sobbing softly as he reach for Yuta. Yuta then settled himself at between Mark's legs, kissing his thighs all the way until he breathes in front of Mark's rim.

Mark shivered and cried harder for Yuta, oh god he's a minute away from bursting, he needed Yuta to touch him, fuck him, anything.

He felt a lick over his hole and he thrashes around but Yuta pinned his hips down, which is really arousing because Mark suddenly discharges a fair amount of slick that Yuta revels licking, and Mark sobs for more.

"Hyung please — ah ah, hyung!"

Yuta smirked at the mess his omega is in, but complied eventually. He licked more around Mark's hole and soon, enters it with his tongue, relishing at the taste of his omega. Again, Yuta felt himself on fire, his senses heightening even at the midst of fucking.

Mark pants above him, "M-more hyung, please," he begs, _for pleasure._

His tongue was soon accompanied with fingers that is disappearing rapidly in and out Mark's heat, making him a crying mess as he begs for more and more.

Yuta fucks him more until he has four fingers inside of his omega and he wondered how something small can fit something large. He couldn't help but plant a kiss at his hole as he fucks him.

"Hyung—ah! I need ah-ah you now!" Mark cried as he clawed at Yuta's shoulder. He can feel it again, his third orgasm coming up and if he doesn't have Yuta in him in a minute, he doesn't know what he'll do.

Yuta kisses him hard as he take away his fingers from his hole, the sound of it filthy but it pushes them more. He then rubs the head of his cock to Mark's rim, both moaning when it catches in.

_Push in._

But Yuta is a little tease, he teases more as he rubs and rubs but never push in. Mark cries as he kissed Yuta, begged him so prettily to take him.

But it was this that made Yuta lost all control, " _Alpha."_

It clicks something in Yuta's mind, his body speaking as he groans and nuzzles wet kisses along Mark's neck as he pushes into Mark's hole.

"Fuck —Alpha!" Mark screamed again as he felt his hole being split by Yuta's cock. Oh it felt so good to be stuffed full by his alpha, his walls clinging desperately at Yuta's cock, not wanting to let go.

Yuta doesn't, will not. When he settled all the way in, he started peppering kisses at Mark. Shit, his omega feel so good, it felt so satisfactory to connect with his mate intimately, the way Mark can feel his pulse through his dick and the way Yuta can feel his through his kisses.

Yuta thought it would take Mark a few more minutes to adjust but suddenly Mark is bucking up his hips up against his, fucking himself on Yuta's cock.

"Fuck baby!"

"Fuck me hyung!" Mark screeched at the pleasure. With that, Yuta growls as he started thrusting his hips hard, Mark can feel every thrust hits up his prostate.

Mark thrashes around, "Oh fuck hyung — oh there! Ah ah!"

Yuta was enveloped in a trance to satisfy his omega, rough fucking his omega towards his orgasm. He feels Mark's walls tighten around him, Yuta hisses. Though it pushes him more to fuck deeper, leaning forward so that he's face-to-face with Mark and _oh my god._

Mark is a mess, a _beautiful mess._ He still looks so pretty as he pants, and cries out of pleasure.

Yuta, with the new angle, thrusted more deeper into Mark's heat, enjoying the heat so much, his hips expertly bucking up deeper into the warmth.

Mark's hole involuntarily tightens at every thrust of Yuta, sending both of them at the edge of satisfaction, he whines in want. "Ah ah — oh yes! F-feels so good," he stutters, his eyes rolling back as he feel every pleasure.

Yuta then dived into Mark's neck, smells his veins, and Yuta wanted to taste him, _delight_ in him so bad.

His thrusts getting sharper and he feels his cock throbs and Mark cried, "Hyung gonna come!"

It was all too much, both of them are feeling euphoric, at the hands of pleasuring of each other. Every thrust, every kiss, every touch, leaves both of them wanting, seeking pleasure.

"Fuck baby —shit!" Yuta stammers as he increase his speed more, smelling Mark more as he feel him claw at his back while his grip at Mark's hips harden, he knows it'll bruised, but it's okay, they like it that way.

Mark wailed and soon he can feel it, the impending orgasm, "Gonna cum ah!"

Yuta continued thrusting as Mark cums, third time spattering cum at their stomachs, "Yuta —Alpha!"

That drive Yuta to delve in and soon he is painting his omega's walls with his cum as he bites into Mark's neck, drawing out a little blood that Yuta licked, delighted himself to. Mark moaning again at the feeling of having his hole filled up to the brim just by Yuta's cum.

When the blood touched Yuta's tongue, he suddenly felt an electricity flowing inside him and soon, right there, he saw a vision.

A vision of him and Mark, in their wolf forms, with pups around them.

_Oh fucking shit!_

He hurriedly looked at Mark, who was sporting a fucked out smile, but he understands. He saw it too. They're going to have pups, in the future! He's gonna have his family with Mark.

He felt his heart overleap, and that's — that's a fucking fantastic vision. Yuta kisses Mark hard, full of love, hoping he could convey how happy he is right now.

And when they pulled back, Yuta cradles Mark's face at his hands, not minding how dirty they are right now, all covered with slick and cum, but he couldn't care less. "I love you so much."

Mark giggles, still at the post-coital moment but he also felt, "I love you too hyung, so much."

They snuggled to each other but couldn't stay much longer at that position. Not when Mark's on him again, humping at his thighs, whispering while looking at him eyes, lust back at them, "Fuck me again hyung."

Yuta couldn't even say no, he's enjoying this too. And that's how they'll going to spend the week as they satisfy each other until Mark's heat subdue.

When this ends, Mark can feel how sore he'll be. How many bruises and marks he'll have in his body, on how Yuta's scent will linger on him for weeks—months even. But he likes that, all of that.

And he can't wait for more, as long as he's with Yuta, his _alpha_.

Mark is avoiding their gaze at him, well everyone's gaze. He knows but he can't say that he doesn't like it, he loves it even.

"Geez Mark hyung, you reek really," Renjun teased as they meet up at the gate of their school. It was the unspoken rule of the younger ones to always go home together, well if Yuta or Johnny doesn't fetch them, and today is one of those days. It was almost sunset, their classes done few minutes ago, but it's still him and Renjun.

Mark scoffed, "Well it's fine, it's my alpha's scent," he rebutted.

"But it's so strong! Geez Yuta hyung must have really went all out on you," Jaemin said as he approached them, coming out of the gate, still doesn't waste a time to tease Mark.

Well, his heat ended two days ago and Mark admits, he really smells like Yuta. That's why everyone is throwing him glances because why the fuck would they smell the town's head alpha's scent on Mark?

Then _click_ — yes, he's the head alpha's omega everyone!

Of course, he doesn't escape the teasing looks thrown to him by the younger ones. He rolled his eyes and nagged at them to stop teasing him but yeah, they're sweetening cruel.

So Mark spent his whole day blushing and avoiding everyone's gaze and he so wanted to just go home and snuggle against Yuta to dwell more deeper at his scent, fuck everyone who smell him.

Unfortunately, this day also calls for a pack meeting, and they're actually running late. So is Yuta but he has overload of work due to the past few days of absences but Yuta assured them that he'll be there, _''30 minutes tops, no exceeding, I promise.'_ '

But today's meeting will be run down by Doyoung and Taeyong, and no one, meaning no one should be late if they're the ones managing it, so they need to be there on time.

He looked at Jaemin, not even retorting back at his teasing, but instead looked at him curiously, "Where are they?"

Jaemin just shook his head and sneered, "They're still in there. Jeno said that his and Haechan's professor are being hard on them so they'll be late."

Okay not a good sign, they'll definitely face Doyoung and Taeyong's wrath but in the other hand, they are their babies, well.

"Then come on then, we better get going," Mark sighed as he started walking.

"What about Lucas hyung?" Renjun asked, looking at him curiously.

"He's at the cottage already. He's sick so he went home after lunch," Mark replied to them.

Renjun and Jaemin just shrugged and started walking beside Mark. "Are we going to take the shortcut?" Renjun asked them after a few minutes.

Mark stopped walking to look at his watch, 5:13 pm and they're late. He looked at the woods. It was a shortcut to the hills but they have to trudge the prickly and arboraceous part of the woods. He remembered Yuta telling him not to take the shortcut for a reason that it's the most dangerous part of the woods, a little out and it's not their border anymore.

Mark sighed and was about to tell them that they shouldn't but both Renjun and Jaemin started tugging at his hands towards the woods, "C'mon hyung!"

Mark doesn't have any choice because they started dragging him. He just hopes that they'll get there at the hills safely.

When they went more deeper to the shortcut, they begin to grow nervous. Mark couldn't help but shivers as he felt the looming atmosphere at the shortcut plus it's almost dark, so the darkness added more agitation at their steps.

Mark could only sigh as he deemed that Yuta's right, that this shortcut is really dangerous.

They were at the middle of walking when Mark stopped in his tracks, halting the two youngers in their walk. Mark felt eyes, like watching them. Then he felt _presence,_ someone is in there with them, lurking at the darker part of the trail.

He shifts in his wolf eyes as he tries to find where the person is hiding.

_No, there's more than one presence. Three? Four? No, five._

"Come out," he said in a low voice, making Renjun and Jaemin quivers at his voice, then they started being alert on their surroundings.

Soon, a menacing laugh pierced through the silence and it echoed to the woods. Then a person came out from his hiding position in a tree in front of Mark.

The person started clapping his hands, "Wow, how did you know I was here?" He asked being amazed, and there's this fake menacingly smile painted in his face.

Mark scoffed at the person, "Make the others come out."

Then Mark saw it, how the person's teasing smile turned into a thin line, as if he's speculating Mark. The person groans, how the fuck did he know that they are others beside him? Or even, how did he know where he is in the first place?

This was supposed to be an ambush.

Mark then heard snaps of twigs and right there and then, stood four more persons, having them surrounded. Renjun and Jaemin gasps as they stood their fighting position, being aware if they'll attack.

Mark bore holes on them, examining them, thinking up the chances they could get away from this.

"Easy Han," the one with the a long hair said as they staggers forward to them.

"Fuck off Hyunjin," the person named 'Han' replied, still looking annoyed.

Mark glared at them. Then the other person squealed with his contrasting low voice, "Ohh it's my first time seeing a blueish wolf eyes!"

"Stop it Felix, we're here for an ambush!" The other person with a black hair refuted.

At the mention of ' _ambush_ ', Mark get more alerted at their attackers. Why? Why would they ambush them? And they're in their territory for fuck's sake!

"That was supposed to be a secret Minho!" The last person screeched.

Han groans more loudly this time, "Just shut up Changbin!" It made all of them stood still as they scoffed at Han.

They are still surrounded by them and deeply outnumbered so Mark tried himself to calm down so he’ll not freak out, "What do you want?" He snarls at them.

Then the looks at their face turned sour, gravely, " _You._ "

Mark felt his eyes go ablaze, his senses heightening, and he wills himself to see the future. And right there, he saw their attack.

They'll attack Jaemin first then Renjun and then lastly _him_.

Then Mark felt something snap inside of him and in a minute, he was there kicking and punching the jaws of Changbin and Hyunjin before they can even touch Jaemin. It was all so fast, like Mark transports himself like a snap and poof — he's there fighting them off, blocking their attacks while also landing punches at them.

Hyunjin and Changbin groan and stumbled backward, clutching at their jaws.

Mark then stopped the impending punch of Felix to Renjun with his hand and kick him at the stomach and he rapidly turned to Minho who was about to punch him but Mark is faster than him, he kicked him too at his stomach, making him drop at the ground.

Han stood there, gawking at the sudden power released by Mark. Shit, he didn't expect the omega to be _this_ powerful. He single-handedly beat their asses them. And how the fuck did he know their plan? How? It's like Mark knows their attacks.

_Fucking shit! What the fuck happened?_

No, no. They need to get their hands on the omega. That's their mission.

Han growls as he dashed forward to attack Mark.

Yuta released a sigh as he finished all his works today. He was overloaded but he doesn't regret it. He got to spend the week satisfying his omega and what's more greater thing than that?

He smiled at the thought of his omega. Subsequently, he remembered sending a message to the younger so he looked for his phone but only to pout to see that he still haven't got any reply from him.

Maybe he's in the cottage already.

Eager to see his omega, he hurriedly went off to work and got on his car when suddenly he saw a _vision_. He gasps because it still never fails him to caught off guard when he has these visions, but something must be happening.

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, and tried to connect himself to Mark, his heart pumping fast at the thought of something bad happening to the younger.

And in a pop, he saw _him,_ Mark fighting someone, he saw the woods, _the shortcut_ and then there's Jaemin and Renjun also fighting, next he saw a familiar person that was about to attack Mark and snap — gone.

He opened his eyes panting, his mind trying to catch up the identity of the person. In a second, he remembered, "Fucking shit!"

_It's Han! Fucking Chan's clan!_

He hurriedly switches his car's engine and drive off to the shortcut. He can feel it, he's angry. They shouldn't damn touch an inch of Mark or else, Yuta will show no mercy.

He growls at the thought of his omega being attacked and hurt, and his wolf growls. He is aggrieved and mad, how dare them get their hands on his pack members, on his omega! He felt himself shifts in his wolf eyes and there's a fire inside him that is ready to burst, ready to be unleased if they ever hurt them.

His wolf growled inside of him, a message to the pack, " _Shortcut. Ambush, now!_ " He knows they heard it.

His wolf is thrashing inside of him, he can't calm down, "C'mon, c'mon!" He screamed as his grip at the steering wheel tightened, his veins popping out as he grits his teeth hard, oh he is fuming!

_Don't fucking test me Chan!_

Mark was panting as he tries to keep up on their attacks. As much as he overpowers them, they are still outnumbered so the three of them has a hard time fending of their simultaneous attacks.

Mark groans as he feels himself driven again with power as he lands punches on Changbin and Han while also blocking the others' attacks. He can't even spare a second to link his mind to Yuta to let him know what's happening and to call for help.

Then he heard Jaemin groans, they have landed a punch on him. Mark growls as he also dashed to punch Felix but Han was on him, grabbing his foot, making him stumble at the ground, he groans.

Han climbed at his lap and was about to choke him when they heard snaps and the fast swooshing of the winds, like someone is coming, approaching.

In a minute, Han was dragged out of his stomach and was held headlock by one person he doesn't quite decipher the image. He immediately sat up to look at Jaemin and Renjun and was shocked to see that all of the attackers were held strained by other people, then he looked back at the them, still panting.

_Who are they? There's one, two, three, four, five. Five of them. Are they attackers too?_

Mark growled at them, alerted if ever they are attackers too, but Jaemin lay a hand on his back, "It's okay hyung," he said, also breathing hard and groaning.

"Fucking hell!" He heard Han screamed, mad at the outcome of their ambush. It was a failure. Who are these people?

"They're Kun's pack," Renjun said, also clutching his chest to catch breaths.

Kun's? Where did he heard it again? Ah! _Our brotherhood pack._

Mark released a relieved sigh as he looked at the person in front of him that is holding Han. He threw him a grateful smile which the latter returned. _Ah this must be Kun._

A few more minutes, they hear again thudding footsteps, like running. Mark was about to be alert again but he smell _him._ When he did, he whimpers for want. 

_He's here, he's here._

In a minute, there stood the head alpha, eyebrows furrowed as he look for his omega, his face painted mad. He locked eyes at his omega, who was still sitting in the ground, and he groans.

He hurriedly run to his omega, clutching him to his arms, burying his face at his neck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, he's safe. He groans as he hugs Mark tighter and tighter, "Are you okay?"

Mark nodded at his chest, gripping Yuta's polo, finding comfort on his alpha's presence. They heard again footsteps. Jeno, Johnny, Jungwoo and Jaehyun coming up to them. Jeno also hurriedly went to Jaemin to check up on his omega, Jungwoo also checking up on Renjun while Jaehyun and Johnny helped restrain the attackers.

Then he heard groans, he looked at the source and his eyes landed on _Han._ He looked at him full anger as he growls at him.

He thrashes around Kun's grasp but to no avail. They then heard groans coming from the attackers, thrashing also.

Mark looked at them perplexed on why are they thrashing around but before he can even asked them, he felt it, smell it even.

Yuta, _mad, so mad._

And suddenly all of them, as in _all of them in there,_ shudders at the immense alpha presence Yuta is showing, mad. They glowered at the head alpha.

Yuta was about to lunge at Han but Mark gripped him, stopped him. He needed to calm down Yuta or else he knows, it'll be a bloody massacre here, and he doesn't want that to happen.

"Yuta, Yuta calm down," he wailed at his alpha, holding his face at his hands to make Yuta look at him. Oh he can definitely feel it, the burn, the heat of anger still twirling inside of Yuta and if Mark couldn't calm him down, he's going to burst.

"Please Yuta, look at me," Yuta still growls, his eyes tranced at Han, his hands forming a fist. Mark took a deep breath as he pushed his forehead against Yuta and make him look at him, and oh shit, his eyes are in his wolf eyes, but there's this darker color of it, dark sunset eyes.

" _Alpha,"_ he whispered and he knew it will calm down Yuta, calm down his wolf that he is okay. He looked at Yuta as he steadies his breaths.

Yuta calm down and looked at Kun, nodding at him. Next he looked at Han, he still feels so angry but he needed to calm down, but still resonating that dominating alpha presence.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Han thrashes, his eyes showing _fear_ to the head alpha.

Yuta stood up and clutched his hands at Han's shirt, Kun letting go of him because no matter what, _Han is at the mercy of the head alpha._

Yuta looked at him furiously, and Han was sure he can wet himself on how scary Yuta looked at him, he wailed at his grip but Yuta only tightened it, "Is this Chan's plan? "

The way he asked that, low and full of rage and powerful, as he looked down at Han. The other couldn't even utter a word for how afraid he was.

" _To get his hands on my omega?_ " Yuta whispered that, more like a quiet growl that is full of resentment. Han groans in fear as he stutters, "I-I don't know! We-were just ordered to get him!" He frantically confessed, scared that the head alpha may punch him.

"Why?" This time it's Mark who asked him, also looking at him mad, not as mad as Yuta, but still looked intimidating.

"I-I don't know please, please let us go," he pleaded to them.

Yuta was about to lose all control and punch him but Mark is in him in a second, grabbing his hand and sliding it against him to stop him from punching him.

Yuta looked back at Han, full authority, and all the members of Chan's pack, and told them, " _Don't you ever dare lay a hand on my pack again or else I'll show you what you're looking for."_

The whole pack quivered in fear at the voice of the head alpha that is laced with horror threat, a _warning._

All of them nod in a frenetic way, all looking scared. Yuta then nod at Kun's pack to let them go and Yuta watched them scrambles to get on their feet.

As much as Yuta wanted to beat the shit out of them, that will do no good. He's not a violent alpha, and neither the pack but he'll let it go just this once. _Just this once._

As Han thinks that Yuta will let go of him, Yuta only tighten his grip on him as he easily lifted Han on the ground and looked at him straight to the eye, Han swears he saw the doom in the head alpha's eyes, he shivers in fear.

"Let Chan know this. This will not happen again, understand me? Not one step on our territory, not one touch on my pack and on my people. _Don't test me,_ " he said, lowly and frightening. Han couldn't help but nod his head in panic.

Then he harshly let go of him and watched him in hooded eyes as they run away from there. He still feels so mad, the burn inside him still there but also subsiding.

He looked back at Mark and hug him tight, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm," Mark hummed as he nodded his head, muffled at his chest as he inhales more of his alpha. Yuta then looked at the pack.

"Are Jaemin and Renjun okay?" He asked, worried at his pack members. Renjun nodded while Jaemin uttered, "Yes hyung."

Yuta then looked at Kun, "Thank you." Kun smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "Anytime Yuta."

He was really grateful that Kun's pack came at the right time and helped them. And it was good to know that they were there and that they're back at the pack, _Neo pack._

Mark was still snuggling at Yuta's chest when he saw a vision. He saw the attackers — Chan's pack contrite on their furious alpha. Chan was yelling something at them, annoyed, mad.

_"I told you to knock him out!" He yelled at them._

Then Han appeared at his vision, _"We tried Chan but he's too powerful. Then the pack came in, it's literally a miracle that we are standing in front of you alive."_

_"Ugh - I need to talk to the North, buy us more time." Chan gritted._

And snap - the vision was gone. He was breathing heavily as his mind catches up on what was the vision was. North?

He pulled back at the hug and looked at Yuta with curiosity, Yuta immediately responding to him, "What is it?"

Mark took a deep breath before he replied to Yuta, "I saw Chan. Mad at his pack."

Yuta groans. So he's right, that it's all Chan's plan, he felt the anger bubbles inside him again. Chan is so gonna get it once Yuta saw him.

"Yuta, Chan said something about….North?" Mark said to him, worriedly and confused.

Yuta looked at him also confused, "North?" He repeated. The North clan must have been connected to this. In all honesty Yuta doesn't know. They prefer to not communicate to other wolves beside their pack, outside their city.

He looked at Kun, "Do you know something about the North?"

Kun looked at him dejected as he shook his head, "Just that North has taken control of the east but aside that, nothing more."

Yuta wondered why. Why would Chan mentioned North? Is the North also eyeing their city? Is that it?

The pack retreated to their cottage to tall about what happened and to plan to further tighten their patrols. Spend everyday guarding their territory. Report immediately when they saw Chan's pack again. Yuta knew that Chan would not stop there.

Chan will plan to get his hands in their city but Yuta will never let him.

_Never._

And it all happened one gloomy afternoon, a few days after the ambush, dark clouds loomed around the sky, darkening the woods.

Mark saw it in his vision and Yuta smelled them first as they get close to Neo City. These past few weeks, the pack has been busy training and patrolling, being watchful of the impending attack from Chan's pack.

They made sure that if they're going to fight, they're ready, ready to give it _all_ to their city.

He also felt that his senses became more amplified as he became more tense everyday, it's like it comes with it. And one big factor of it was his omega, _Mark._

It's like Mark is wakening another beast inside of him, and that almost often in the past few weeks, he'll feel himself super strong in his movements, more agile, _boost with power._

It also connects with his pack, like he is regenerating and transferring his power to each other. It was all new to Yuta, like a hallucinatory scene as he watch his pack train and train in concurrently at each other's speed.

They trained attacks, not only on their human forms but most especially in their wolf forms, where they feel more free to move and attack. It was led by Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny and Kun.

They knew what was at stake here, _their peace_. And no one's getting it away from them.

Mark also get quite a hang on seeing the future. Although it may only be a few seconds but now he can control what he wants to see, most of the times.

So it wasn't much a surprise to them when Mark told them that Chan's pack will come today, Mark saw it. They anticipated it.

Now, here they are, in the more barren part of the woods, just outside their territory. Yuta looked at Chan with burning eyes, authority held at his gaze, a _threat_. There's a lot more wolves with them, a little over 30 plus Chan's pack, Yuta adjudge that maybe Chan did call for back up.

They are outnumbered but not with _power._

Chan glowers at his gaze but he knows he has a mission to fulfill, a dream to achieve, so he returned the gaze of Yuta like a man on a mission.

Yuta growls, "Back off Chan."

Chan growls back, "Never." And every everyone gets on their fighting stance, an enormous tension surrounding them, sensing on who will first attack.

Chan knew he had no other opportunity than this, he needed to grab it. They attack first, simultaneously running towards the Neo Pack.

It was such a battle scene. They run towards the Neo Pack, but Yuta lead them with dominance, the pack, every member throwing punches and kicking the wolves out. It was all so bloody, in a second, Yuta was there breaking bones of the other, then Mark was there throwing punches at Felix.

And then Jaehyun and Johnny almost taking out a most of the wolves and then Kun's pack together with Doyoung and Taeyong winning against Chan's pack. The younger ones changed in their wolf form as they chased those wounded wolves that chose to retreat after being beaten.

It's like Yuta was fueling them with his power, an alpha connection to his pack, but Mark was the main fuel, the _main source_ for Yuta.

Chan growls as he sees blood and hear the growls and aches of his pack members. What the fuck? Was the wolves not enough? That they overpowered them even though they are outnumbered? How come this pack is so strong, a punch can't hurt them? How!?

_No, no! This can't be happening! My dream! No!_

He growls mad, he needed to get Mark, Yuta's weakness. He need him to make him surrender. He was so mad, he never expected it to be like this, to see the Neo Pack so powerful.

He launches to attack Haechan, he knew Mark will see it. He did, Mark growls as he runs to protect Haechan but he was not expecting it.

_A decoy._

Just when Chan was about to grab Haechan, he switches to get ahold of Mark, having him in a headlock as Mark struggles to break free.

"Mark!" Yuta screamed as Chan has Mark in his hold. Chan was breathing heavily, the omega is struggling at his grasp, it's making his muscles hurt but he needed to.

He looked for his pack members, they are all wounded, others still holding up but in a second of clutching down. Then he feel it, he shudders in fear. He looked at Yuta, the head alpha trudging towards him with this immense power with anger, it resonates on the woods, making the clouds more darker and darker.

" _Let him go,_ " he said with a towering voice, in his domineering head alpha voice, his anger on the roof, a second away from bursting. Chan whimpers but he tighten his grip at Mark, making him choke, "Don't come forward! Or-or I'll kill him!"

At the word _kill_ , Yuta lost all control. His hidden powers bursting inside of him, even his pack felt it in their bodies, the feeling of an immeasurable power, oh god what the fuck.

Then, Yuta made an eye-contact on Mark, their eyes shifting to their darker wolf eyes, the connection, a _surge_ between them linking fast like they're blazing in an understanding, _a charge_ of actions.

Yuta growls loud and it happens all too fast, Chan couldn't keep up. In a blink, Mark was not in his grasp anymore and like a ghost, he felt a kick on his back, making him kneel in the ground. When he looked to see who it is, he wailed when he saw Mark, looking down at him with his deeper hue of his blue eyes, holding the same power as his alpha.

How the fuck did he went there? He was right there in his grasp, having him in a headlock but how? It was like a ghost that suddenly appeared, it was all too fast. It is Chan's first time seeing that.

Anf if God didn't have mercy in him, Yuta was in front of him in a second, grabbing his chin harshly and he felt Mark grabbed his hands for a tight grip. He looked at Yuta, and right there he wanted to cry for a surrender.

Standing in front of him is a beast, a powerful beast, and fuck that he's still isn't in his wolf form at this point. Yuta is looking at him with flaming eyes with anger, he felt the grip in his chin tightening, making him whimper.

_Shit, this is all a wrong plan!_

" _You dare kill my omega?_ " Yuta whispered cold, inexplicable tone that's making him shiver.

Then he cried, "No, no no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Yuta snarls at him, "Why?" He looked at him straight in the eye, to make him know that he wanted answers or else.

Chan answered in a heartbeat, "It-It was all! All North's command! Please please! It was all their orders!" He confessed but he doesn't regret. He was practically begging for his life and for his pack members.

"North? Why?" This time it's Mark that spoke. Ah fuck, Chan didn't expect the omega to be this powerful and tough. He really matches Yuta, really his omega.

"They wanted to take your city! Please don't kill us! I'm sorry!" He wailed as he saw his pack members laying in the ground, hurdled with the other wolves, looking like lifeless and so beaten, and he saw the Neo Pack surrounding them, standing tall, not even an inch scratch on them, how?

They are also looking at him with so much power, really like the alpha, _like the pack_.

Yuta grips his chin more, making him omit some saliva from the rough handling on his face. The head alpha is still mad, fucking hell he killed almost all of the wolves.

"You don't dare step in our territory," every word said equals to more pressure in his grip, making Chan thrash around as he feels his face became more distorted and bruised.

"Yutaaa," Mark called, as much as he's Yuta's fuel, _his fire,_ he is also his calm.

Yuta scoffs as he loosened the grip but instead yanks Chan's hair to look at him again, "Be thankful that my omega hates violence or _else you'll be lying dead along with your pack members._ "

Chan whimpers in submission, no he doesn't want that. And he knows Yuta would not doubt in a heartbeat do that if Mark would say so otherwise.

He saw in his peripheral vision, the Neo Pack grabbing his pack members and the wolves and throwing them outside their territory, watching them as they were thrown like a beaten log, a punishment for what they did.

"Oh and one more thing," Chan looked back at Yuta, "Don't ever come back and tell this to the North, _don't they dare test me or my pack. Don't ever come in our city or else. Don't,"_ he piercingly said with his voice laced with threat, hidden _danger._

And in a second, he was thrown too and landed beside his pack members, he groans in pain, oh he is in so much pain.

He looked back at the head alpha, and he shudders when he saw _them._

Neo Pack, standing tall and strong. They were looking at them with their _sharp_ wolf eyes that held not an ounce of pity but a weighty amount of _warning_ , he trembles in fear.

But he quivered more when he looked at the both of them, _the head alpha and his omega_ , Yuta has his arm wrapped around his omega's waist as Mark nuzzles up to him. They were looking at him so cold yet he can feel the anger in them.

" _Don't they dare,_ " Yuta growly announced, sovereignty proclaimed as a mighty powerful head alpha.

And Chan knew in a second, he couldn't stand a chance. _They_ couldn't stand a chance, not when he saw with his own two eyes how powerful they are, they charge with an immensely power, and there's more to it, he knows. He wouldn't even dare think how much dangerous and perishable it will be if they were at their wolf forms. Much greater force, greater power.

_No one, as in no single soul, should mess with the Neo Pack._

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of doing this as a trilogy but I also kinda wanted to end it this way. But anyways, thank you for reading this.  
> Leave kudos and comments, they make me happy hahaha.  
> So i have another twt yumark au that is complete, if u wanna go check it out: [twt yumark au](http://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu/status/1294092752100048898)  
> Lastly, don't forget to stan nct!


End file.
